


Tusk Love

by Wishling



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bodice-Ripper, F/M, Half-orc, Romance, Tiefling, Tusk Love, fjord/jester undertones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishling/pseuds/Wishling
Summary: Guinevere is a merchant's daughter thirsting for adventure and Oskar might just be what she's been looking for. But will her family approve of a lowly bodyguard and how will he fit in high society? Love is about to get real tusk.





	Tusk Love

The Amber Road lived up to its name at this time of year. The autumn leaves having fallen on the well-worn path left a trail of gold and red to follow. From her seat in her carriage, Guinevere watched the scenery pass by. Her father Lindon, a lithe wood elf with soft brown skin, sat across from her. It was only a half day into their travels and they had already run out of things to talk about. Guinevere was used to the silence though and spent the time fantasizing about the parties and balls that awaited her in Zadash. She could imagine herself dressed in a vibrant pink gown contrasting against her light blue skin. Her curved horns adorned in jewellery paired with fine earrings and an elaborate necklace. She had a few more days of daydreaming before they would arrive, followed closely by her father’s shipment of fine silks and other beautiful materials. The time couldn’t pass slower for her. She had agreed to go on this business trip with her father in hopes of adventure or at least something more exciting than her lessons. It was to her disappointment that the trip was nothing but business and all her father’s contacts and partners were closer to his age then her own. Excitement was soon forgotten for a new kind of boredom, at least during her lessons she could daydream but that’s sort of hard to do when you must make niceties with other merchants.

Guinevere’s thoughts of dashing soldiers and extravagant dresses were cut short as the carriage came to a quick halt. “Taylor?! What is going on?” her father yelled, moving towards the window to check. His cry was met with silence. A moment passed and still silence. Until finally the carriage door opened. A large bald human man stood in the doorway, grinning cruelly at them before turning to speak to someone outside. “There’s two of ‘em in ‘ere,” he said, reaching to his side he pulled out a sword and pointed it at them,” Alrigh’ time to get out. Up ya’ get, nice and slowly, hands where I can see ‘em.” Following his orders, they both exited the carriage. Outside they could see two other men, a dwarf and another human, waiting for them with Taylor, Lindon’s guard, sprawled at the dwarf’s feet, bleeding from a head wound. “Well come on over here whilst we search your ride,” the dwarf said,” And looky here… we’ve got ourselves a beauty.” Guinevere flinched as the dwarf grabbed her chin to drag her down to face him. “Thought we’d get some nice gold from y’all but it looks like you’re the real treasure, love.”

“Please, take whatever you want from me but leave her out of this,” Lindon said, voice quivering with fear. The dwarf ignored him and instead circled round Guinevere eyeing her like a prized cow. It was as the dwarf surveyed her that she noticed someone in the distance heading towards them. Without thinking she screamed for help but was cut short by a hard slap from the dwarf. “None of that nonsense, young lady,” he growled,” Hurry up boys! We’ve only got a few hours before the Crownsguard come through.” Guinevere looked back towards where she’d seen the figure but found nothing, perhaps it had been her imagination. She began to tremble with fear as the men searched their carriage, the dwarf continuing to eye her closely. It was then that she saw him. A large man sneaking through the brush behind the carriage. He was a foot or so taller than her father, dark green skin making a striking contrast against the autumn golds as he moved silently behind one of the men. Quickly and quietly he knocked the man out, lowering him to the floor slowly as to make no noise before moving on to the next one, who hadn’t noticed him from the other side of the carriage. Guinevere watched in awe as this man made quick work of her assailants, her face showed her distraction plainly causing the dwarf to turn to see what had caught her eye. Upon seeing the man, he rushed forwards with his weapon drawn. Their swords met with a resounding clash. The dwarf seemed to have the upper hand at first even catching the stranger in the side but he soon began to tire and the man quickly took advantage of that. With one swift slash the stranger cut the dwarf across his stomach before landing a hard blow to his skull with the hilt of his sword. The dwarf crumpled to the ground, defeated.

“Are you okay?” Guinevere asked, as she ran towards him. “I’m fine,” he replied, hand clutching the wound on his side,” But are you okay? I was worried I would be too late.” It was here that Guinevere got a good look at him. He was gorgeous. His eyes matched the golden leaves around them, his jawline was sharp and strong and he had a set of glorious tusks that curved to sit nicely at the centre of his cheeks. She couldn’t respond, the wind had been taken from her lungs by the sight of him. “Are you okay?” He asked again, wincing as he moved towards her. His pained wince snapped her out of her stupor. “Yes… Yes, I’m fine. But your hurt, please let me help you.” She carefully dragged him back towards the carriage where she retrieved a small medicine kit. “My name is Guinevere by the way. Thank you again for saving us,” she said as she begun to tend to his wound,” And what is the name of our saviour?”

“Oskar, my name is Oskar,” He chuckled, eyes meeting hers as they both smiled. “Well thank you Oskar.”

“Yes, thank you Oskar,” Lindon said, as he helped Taylor to his feet,” I don’t know what we would have done if you hadn’t arrived. How can I repay you?”

“There’s no need for that. I’m just glad you’re all safe.”

“Nonsense!” Guinevere exclaimed,” Please let us repay you. Father, weren’t you saying you were hoping to hire more guards once we arrived in Zadash. If you’re looking for work I’m sure we could accommodate you.” She could barely contain her excitement. Imagine such a handsome half-orc working for them full-time. “Actually, that could work. I was hoping to hire a bodyguard for Guinevere once we arrived in Zadash. If you’re interested, the job is yours,” Lindon said,” It comes with a generous pay and free room and board in Zadash.”

“I would be honoured,” Oskar replied looking down at Guinevere before looking towards her father,” I was heading to Zadash and in need of work anyway.”

“Perfect,” said Guinevere,” And what of the thugs?”

“Well, if we tie them up and leave them here the Crownsguard will find then on their next patrol. We can then travel a bit further before we set up camp for the night.”

“Very well, let us ready the horse and prepare to set off,” Lindon said as he helped Taylor with his own wound before helping him back onto the carriage.


End file.
